Complications
by Mystic-Rose007
Summary: Paul's mom and Bella's dad have a daughter named Star. Edward and Bella have Rosemarie instead of Renesmee. Seth imprints on Star. A mystery vampire falls in love with Rosemarie.Rated T because everyone is out to get me. READ&REVIEW!
1. PREVIEW

I do not own the twilight saga.

This is the first time I have done a look in to a story I hope you like it.

* * *

I woke up to see my father's familiar eyes. I was not in my room I was in the meadow that my parents loved. I looked around to see that there was another vampire in the meadow and that scared me.

"_Who is that? I'm scared daddy!!! Please get me out of here now Daddy!! Please!!!!" _I thought knowing my dad could hear me.

"Shhhhh calm down sweetheart. Calm down. He will tell you who he is so do not worry. He wants to go for a walk with you okay if you need help just tell me in your thoughts okay." My dad said. Then he kissed me on the head and went to the house. Then he came back to give me my coat and said to the mysterious vampire:

"You better be kind to her cause if you aren't you will regret it because knowing her she will use her power against you so you better watch it. No!! I will not tell you her power you will find out soon enough if you are mean to her!!" my dad warned him.

With that my dad left and the mysterious vampire held his hand out to me and I shook my head no. warning him to not touch me because my dad was right I will use my power if I must. I got up and started walking.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Tell me yours first or you will not find out my name." I snapped.

"Okay, my name is 

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. WHAT IS GOING ON?

EXCLAIM: I do not own twilight or any of its characters.

Star's POV:

I was waiting on my brother Paul to drive me over to my half sister's house because that's where I will be staying. "Star get your big butt down here so we can go!!" I heard Paul yell.

"Okay, hold on for a minute. I have to grab my bags!!" I shouted back. He is the reason I am going to my sister's because of his temper he holds back so lousily. I went down stairs and tossed my bags into the trunk of the car. Then I got in the front seat and turned on my IPod. If Paul said anything I didn't hear him but really should I care if he does so there. It took about 30 minutes to reach the Cullen's house. I grabbed my bags and headed inside.

The first person I saw was my sweet and loving niece Rosemarie. They told me that they would have named her Marie but when they saw her face she had cheeks the color of pink roses so they decided to name her that. The reason they told me was because I was only a day old when she was conceived. That's right we are the same age but I am still the boss over her.

"Star!!" she squealed. Then she embraced me in a soft hug. After she gave me a hug Bella came and gave me a hug.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Good I guess but Paul is still an idiot and annoying." I told her.

"Well I already know that but let's get you settled first." She answered as she grabbed my bags. I followed her up stairs to my new room which of course pink with black flowers painted on the walls. There was a queen bed in the center of the east wall. We unpacked and put everything up.

Then Rosemarie and I ate. Bella said that everyone usually eats at 5:30 but Rosemarie always goes to a friend's house after school during that time so Rosemarie and I eat at 6:30. Then I went upstairs to get ready for bed. After I took my shower I went in to my room to find my best friend Seth in there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I gave him a hug.

"I came to talk to you about something." He said. Then all of a sudden he kissed me. I was really shocked that he was kissing me.

"Seth!! Stop!! We are not going to hurt her!!" a voice yelled. I turned to see Rosemarie there. Then Seth acted protectively.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!?!" I yelled.

_**IHOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR. **__**PLEASE REVIEW**__** AND LET ME KNOW YOU WANT MORE!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Author's Note

_**Author's note:**_

Dear Readers,

I'm writing this so you know I have changed my username from number-1-bella-cullen to ZoeyRedbird14. And sorry there haven't been any updates lately on any of my stories I've been getting my very first writer's block. It's tragic. Lol! Hahahaha. Please forgive me also the reason the next chapter to A Deathly Love isn't up is because the other author hasn't updated and it's her turn. I love you all for choosing to read my stories.

Love,

ZoeyRedbird14


	4. Changed my User

ATTENTION READERS!

I have Once again changed my username. It was ZoeyRedbird14 and I have changed it to RenesmeeBlack14.

I will try to update on all stories soon.

Sincerely,

RenesmeeBlack14


	5. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

Dear readers,

I am writing this to inform you that I am going to re-write all of my stories. It has come to my attention that my writing is too direct and I haven't updated recently. I have lost my inspiration for these stories. I am hoping that when I re-write them that all thoughts return to make it better for you. So please put me on your author's alert list so you can read the new version of my stories. And thank you for reading them; I wouldn't be much of a writer without you all. Hopefully you all like the new versions.

Love,

Mystic-Rose007


End file.
